The Talk
by TaraWayland
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice, Abe and Janine have a talk with Dimitri.


**The Talk**

_Dimitri's POV_

It turned out Abe had been completely serious when he said he wanted to have a talk with me about Rose although we weren't going hunting. I was surprised it hadn't happened earlier but our busy schedules didn't leave much time to spare. I wasn't on guardian duty because Christian was at court and wasn't in immediate need of me. Abe had slid a note under my door requesting I meet him and Janine at one of the Courts many restaurants. I don't think Rose was overly pleased her parents were back in business. I thought their relationship was strange, they both didn't seem like the type for a romance but here they were sitting at a table waiting for me. Rose was going to come but with me gone there was no way she was going to get off. ''Hello Belikov, please do take a seat. A shame my daughter couldn't make it'' I pull out a chair and sit down.

''Hello Mr Mazur, Guardian Hathaway''

''You can drop the formalities, this is simply a polite dinner so we can see where you stand with our daughter'' I nodded my head in understanding but I couldn't imagine calling Mr Mazur 'Abe'. The waitress came over to take our orders but I declined. ''He'll take a coffee; he's not going to abuse your hospitality. No means to make unpleasant business more unpleasant'' Abe tells the waitress, so much for a polite dinner. We sit in silence until the food arrives. Janine is the first to break the silence.

''So what happened between you and my daughter back in St. Vladimir's?'' and that was the thing I had been dreading, I could take Abe's threats probably Janine's as well, but now I had to admit to Rose's parents that I had improper relations with their daughter while she was a minor. I decided to tell them the truth because it was the least I could do.

''I was helping her catch up because of the training she had missed when-''

''Yes we know that'' Janine interrupts.

''And we started to grow closer, I didn't act because I knew it was wrong''

''So nothing happened?'' Abe asks.

''Would you stop interrupting him'' Janine snaps.

''You interrupted first''

''Just continue Dimitri''

''Yes well we were growing closer but nothing happened until Victor Dashkov put a lust charm on us'' neither parent seemed to be surprised at this. ''When everything got back to normal after the abduction with Lissa I told Rose we couldn't continue our relationship because it would endanger Lissa's safety, we would be too likely to try save the other if anything happened instead of Lissa. Plus there is the age difference.''

''Did anything happen between then and you being turned Strigoi?'' Janine asks. How was I going to phrase this, I really wish Rose was here, she would know what to say or be blunt about it, which I couldn't really do.

''Well once we had eh…. improper relations'' Abe raised an eyebrow but Janine was not happy.

''How old was my daughter?''

''She was about to turn eighteen'' Abe seemed to shift uncomfortably and Janine tightened her grip on the fork she was holding. She didn't attack me so that was a step in the right direction.

''So you were still her teacher at this stage? You do realize teacher student relationships are against the law, especially with a minor?'' Janine asks me. Maybe things weren't going that well.

''Yes I do''

''Well your lucky I won't report you because my daughter is quite fond of you'' Janine seems to have gotten what she wanted so now it was Abe's turn.

''Belikov, I'm going to make this short and simple, if you hurt my daughter I will personally see that you suffer'' I nod. That wasn't too bad I suppose. ''Now I don't care what Moroi law says. If my daughter gets hurt on the job and you could have stopped it I will break your knee caps, understand?'' I nod again.

''Well we won't keep you from your job anymore but if any harm comes to our daughter and your responsible you will greatly regret it'' Janine adds. I waste no time in leaving, I had been expecting a list of painful things they would do to me if any harm had come to Rose not just the simple warning that if anything happen to Rose I would pay. Not that I had to worry, I had no plans of leaving Rose or letting her get hurt too seriously, she was a guardian after all. As I leave I hear Abe mutter to Janine that at least they didn't have to worry about Rose getting pregnant. When I get back everyone wants to know how it went. I tell them they had just warned me but by the look on everyone's face they don't believe me. The next day Rose had come straight up to me and given out to me how her mom had just given her a lecture on 'improper relations' with your teacher when you were still a minor. For the rest of the day she didn't talk to me but all was well and I still had my knee caps intact.

**Hope you liked it and please do review xxx**


End file.
